1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
For example, as described in JP-A-2006-5534, there is provided a projector having a zoom function and a lens shift function with respect to a projection lens.
In a situation in which a projector projects an image, when a zoom state is changed in a state where a lens shift is not performed, the size of an image is changed on the basis of the central position of the image. In contrast, when the zoom state is changed in a state where the lens shift is performed, a size of the image is changed on the basis of a position that is not the central position of the image. In this way, in a general projector, there is a difference in a variation of a zoom state depending on a state of whether or not a lens shift is performed. That is, in case that the central position of the image is different from the basis position of the zoom which adjusts the angle of view of the projector, there is a difference in a variation of a zoom state of the image compared with the case that the central position of the image matches the basis position of the zoom.
For example, in a case where a user performs the lens shift to avoid an obstacle, an image is magnified in all direction by a zoom indication, and therefore a part of the image overlaps with the obstacle. Therefore, there is a problem in that the lens shift has to be performed again.